Confusion
by Aerilinis123
Summary: During the Grand Magic Fight Battle, Lucy encounters with many dragon slayers. She spends individual time with each of them and finds out they all are very precious to her. Though she doesn't know each of them secretly love her.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: During the Grand Magic Fight Battle, Lucy encounters with many dragon slayers. She spends individual time with each of them and finds out they all are very precious to her. Though she doesn't know each of them secretly love her and will do whatever it takes to get her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

This is between Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Natsu, and Laxus. I know it's a lot of people, but I wanted it to be interesting. I hope you enjoy! This story is set right after Lucy's battle with Flare. This chapter is with Natsu.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I couldn't believe that I lost, especially to Raven Tail! I tried to hold back my tears, but they just kept rushing down my cheeks. I tried to stand, but my legs were too weak at the moment. Suddenly, I felt a warm embrace wrap around me. I turned to see Natsu grinning at me like an idiot, though he kind of is...

"What are you doing Lucy? Save the crying for when we win," Natsu said still grinning.

"Okay," I replied still crying slightly. Natsu walked me back to our room. It was weird that he was silent the whole time until we arrived at the door of our room.

"Uh... The door's locked and I don't have the keys," Natsu said awkwardly. I stared at him for while then shouted at him.

"YOU IDIOT!" I saw Natsu shaking while demonic aura was seeping out of me.

"Aye Lucy! I can go through the window!" I calmed down slightly and told him to hurry up. I waited patiently for a few minutes when Natsu busted the door open and crashed into me. I looked to see Natsu, who landed on my chest by the way, slightly pleased. I was trying not to get frustrated once again, unfortunately I reached my limit.

"WHAT THE HELL NATSU! LEARN HOW TO OPEN A FREAKING DOOR PROPERLY!" Natsu once again became frightened of my intimidating aura.

"AYE!" Natsu squeaked.

"Whatever! I'm going to shower!" I grabbed some clothes and stomped over to the shower.

Natsu's POV

Geez, that weirdo needs to stop copying Erza. One is scary enough! Wait, did she say she was going to shower? I snickered. Now's my chance! I leaped towards the showers, unfortunately, Erza caught me.

"NATSU!" I shivered. "Where are you going?"

"T was... uh..." I thought carefully. Oh! "Going to shower!"

"Is that so?" I nodded. "Well I was going to as well. Why don't we go together?" My jaw dropped. NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lucy's POV

I thought about Natsu. Does he like me? I blushed slightly, but wondered. Do I like him? I closed my eyes and remembered my memories with Natsu. Our first mission. When we beat Phantom. When we fought Jellal. The Battle of Fairy Tail. When we defeated Oracion Seis. The Sakura Tree. I stopped to personally think about how I felt that day. I felt that I really belonged in Fairy Tail, and that was because of Natsu. I sighed, but I'm still unsure if I like him. But I do know I'm done showering!

* * *

Well that's it! The next chapter is Gajeel. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Reviews:

oshirajinda: Actually, I'm going to put up chapters for each of them with Lucy at the end so there are no arguments. They will go in the order of how I put them right now like Natsu then Gajeel and so forth.

012345: Sorry! I'll strive to make them longer.

And thank you to the rest who reviewed! It's Gajeel's turn! The chapter continues right after the last chapter.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I stepped out of the shower to encounter Gajeel. What is he doing here? I studied him carefully. He seemed to be slightly blushing, but why? I realized that I was dressed in a very short towel with nothing under it. I blushed heavily and sprinted into the shower. I thought I put my clothes on! My heart was beating rapidly. I sighed and into my outfit. I walked out where Gajeel was still waiting.

"Hey bunny girl, what took you so long?" How dare he call me that!

"Don't call me that! I was just going over some memories."

"Really? Whatever, let's go back to our teams bunny girl." I glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice. We exited the room quietly and were about to return to our groups when Gajeel me.

"Uh. What's wrong."

"Enemies are here." What! I turned around to see strange cloaked people. I reached for my whip only to realize I didn't have it.

"What!" I also noticed I didn't have my keys! One of the enemies chuckled who seemed to be the leader.

"Looking for these blondie?" I was about to Lucy Kick that guy where no man would ever want to be hit, EVER, when Gajeel once again prevented me from going any further.

"What do you want?" Gajeel viciously asked. They all laughed.

"We want Lucy Heartfilia." Gajeel and I widened our eyes. Gajeel turned to me and questioned,

"What did you do this time?" I kicked him in the face.

"What do you want me for?"

"There's no need for you to know." One of the enemies came up to me and elbowed me in the ribs quickly. I was about to land on the floor when Gajeel rescued me and knocked out that enemy who injured me. Speaking of which, my ribs still hurt from that attack. Gajeel let go of me and whispered.

"Stay here." He then rushed to the other enemies. I sighed.

"What's wrong blondie?" I stiffened up. The guy behind me tangled my body within his arms. I tried to escape from him, but he refused to let go. I can tell he was smirking. I spotted Gajeel who was finishing off the last of the enemies. I was about to call Gajeel for assistance when the annoying guy prevented me by covering my mouth.

"What do you think you're doing blondie" He whispered next to my ear which gave me shivers. This jerk! I noticed Gajeel had defeated the enemies. Hopefully he can save me from this creep!

Gajeel's POV

Finally! I'm finished with the enemi-. What is that bitc- I mean asshole doing with my Lucy, I mean bunny girl! I tried to rescue bunny girl, but that jerk saw me and managed to escape with her mocking me on the way, I clenched my fists tightly.

"I will get bunny girl back even if it means to sacrifice my life for her."

* * *

How was it? If I tell you who is the main guy for the following chapter, it will ruin this chapter. Anyway, review please! Sorry if it is short.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Where we left off: "I will get bunny girl back even if it means to sacrifice my life for her."

Thanks for reviewing! The character will be revealed later in the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Lucy's POV

I woke up to find my self confined in a small dark room, but bright enough to see the objects in the room which included: a bed with a pillow and blanket, a table with a chair, and a couch. I stood up from the corner and walked over to the table because I saw something sparkling due to a small square carved into the wall to provide light. I found my keys and my whip set neatly on the desk. I picked them and detected a note attached to them. It said 'Turn around.'

I decided to follow its instructions so I turned around only to encounter the guy who captured me. Our faces almost touched which made me back off and blushed. Even though it so dark that I couldn't even see his facial expressions, I knew he was smirking right now. I kept scooting away from him until tripped and fell on the couch. The guy then purposely landed on top of me and pinned me to the couch. That jerk!

"Get off me!" I yelled while squirming.

"No way blondie." My eye twitched in annoyance.

"It's Lucy jerk!"

"Lucy? That's a pretty name for you." I gazed into his eyes, forgetting about our current position. He grinned at me and I blushed furiously.

"You look cute when you blush." He smirked.

"Shut up!" I then realized.

"What's your name?"

"It's Sting." I widened my eyes.

"From Sabertooth?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, the number one guild in the world!"

"By the way, where am I?"

"You're in the attic of my room."

"Also, can I leave?"

"No."

"Why not!"

"Because you're mine." I blushed slightly.

"I just met you!"

"So?" I sighed.

"Can I at least wander outside?"

"Only if I go with you."

"Fine." We got off the couch and climbed down a ladder that led to Sting's room. I tripped on a remote that was left on the ground. Luckily, Sting caught me before I could get injured. He helped me help and leaned close to my ear to whisper.

"You okay Lucy~" A coating of read spread across my cheeks.

"Man! You blush easily!" Sting mocked me.

"Shut up! I want to go eat somewhere!"

"Now you're asking me to go on a date with you?"

"No!" Anyway, we strolled into a diner that's not too fancy nor too beat down. Once we entered and received our table, that waiter came by, who was literally drooling over me, gave us our menus.

"I'll be back to get your orders" the waiter said gazing at my body.

"Okay, thank you" Sting replied rudely, glaring at the waiter who backed off and ran to the kitchen.

"You could have said that **nicely**."

"Well did you see the way he was looking at you!"

"Of course I did! Are you jealous?"

"In fact I am!" I blushed and tried to not make eye contact with him, but I couldn't stop staring at him. I noticed he did the same thing. The waiter came back for our orders. I got some soup while Sting got some pasta. I then realized something.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom."

"Alright. Be back soon." Sting winked at me. I flushed and walked off into the restrooms. Once I was done with my business, I exited the restroom where someone pinned me to the wall.

Sting's POV

Why is that blondie taking forever! Even the food came faster! Did she ditch me? Nah, she wouldn't have the guts...maybe... I'll just check on her. I walked over to the bathrooms and saw... that waiter pinning Lucy to the wall.

"Hey! You!" The waiter turned to see me and sprinted out the door in terror. I was about to go after him when Lucy tugged on my arm.

"Thanks." She smiled cutely at me. I slightly blushed and tried to hide it from her, but failed.

"Now you're blushing."

"Whatever, let's go before someone else takes advantage of you."

"Alright." We walked back to my room when Lucy's stomach growled. While she was blushing, I gazed at her.

"Want some food? There should be something in the fridge." She nodded to search for food. I laid on the couch and thought Lucy's pretty cute. I smiled for real, which doesn't happen much because I always put on a fake smile around other girls. Lucy's special, especially to me.

* * *

How was it? You could probably guess the next will be Rogue. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry! I haven't updated in a long time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Where we left off: I laid on the couch and thought 'Lucy's pretty cute' I smiled.

This chapter is Rogue! Enjoy! Thank you to all of you who reviewed!

* * *

Lucy's POV

I entered the kitchen to see no food available. I informed Sting,

"There's no food."

"Go across the hall!"

"Okay." I walked across the hall like Sting said to meet the other dragon slayer... Rogue was it? He was staring at me intently making me feel a bit awkward. I shyly asked him,

"Do you have any food leftover?"

"No." Rogue replied bluntly.

"Oh. I see." I started to walk back to Sting's room when Rogue grabbed me by the wrist and turned me around to face him.

"I can cook something, for you." I blushed when he said 'for you.'

"T-thanks." He smiled at me and went to go make food. I remained in his room patiently for a few minutes before snooping *cough* *cough* I mean investigating his property carefully. Nothing interesting here or here or here. I'll just read the book that's on the floor. Hm... 'Leela was waiting for Zack to come home. As soon as he returned, she rushed towards him and started to...

"AHHHHH!" I dropped the book in terror. Rogue hurried to my side.

"What's wrong?" I pointed at the book. Rogue sweat dropped.

"You found the book?" I nodded. Rogue smiled and patted me on the head.

"You're cute." I flushed and tried to ignore his compliment.

"I-I guess the book is S-Sting's isn't it?" Not believing the book belonged to Rogue.

"Yeah he left it here, I'm done with your food by the way... uh."

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. And thank you for making food for me."

"No need to thank me. I'm just helping a young gorgeous lady." I reddened at his words and turned away. He chuckled and guided me to the kitchen to sit at the table with him. I tested his cooking which surprisingly tasted DELICIOUS!

"Wow this is really good!" I smiled at him.

"You look beautiful when you smile." I blushed again and returned to eating the luscious food as Rogue gazed at me.

"How did you meet Sting?"

"Well he, uh, captured me and-" I stopped due to that attack before (in Gajeel's chapter). I guess I ignored it before. I fell to the ground clutching my ribs. Rogue helped me stand up.

"What happened?"

"Someone elbowed me in the ribs really hard. It still hurts."

"You should go to the hospital." Rogue said worried.

"I think I'm fine..."

"No you aren't. Let's go." He grabbed my wrist and tried to drag me to the hospital.

"I'M FINE!" I was pulling myself away from him. He sighed then carried like a princess making me blush.

"Let me go!"

"No way."

"Ugh! You're just like Sting!" Rogue widened his eyes.

"Don't compare me with that idiot!"

"How about Natsu?"

"NEVER!"

"Gajeel?"

"No and by the way your underwear is showing." My cheeks became tinted with a shade of red and covered it.

"I didn't think you'd be that type of girl to wear THAT type of underwear..." He looked away blushing slightly while I giggled.

"Are we almost at the hospital?" I groaned.

"Yes. In fact it's right there." He tried to point. We entered with everyone staring at us because Rogue was still carrying me. Rogue signed up for an appointment after he placed me on the floor. We walked to the seats in the waiting room or whatever you call it. After sitting patiently for about ten minutes, a nurse came to lead us to a room.

Rogue's POV

After arriving in front of our room, we entered to encounter a male doctor who almost drooled at Lucy's body. I clenched my fists.

"What's the problem miss?" the perverted doctor asked.

"I got injured in the ribs." Lucy answered.

"I see, come onto the chair here." Lucy rested on the chair while I stood next to her. The stupid doctor scanned Lucy's rib area.

"You appear to have some severe wounds on your rib cage."

"Really?" Lucy said shocked.

"Yes, fortunately it's not broken." Lucy sighed,

"Okay, thank you." We exited the room and walked back outside towards Sabertooth's lodge. We entered to see Sting about to leave.

"Where were you guys?" Sting asked.

At the hospital." I answered nonchalantly.

"WHAT? WHY?" Sting questioned.

"Her ribs were hurting badly." Sting rushed to Lucy's aid.

"Are you okay? I told the members not to hurt you too much."

"A little too late for that."

"Sorry..." Sting actually looked sorry for once which was pretty rare.

"It's alright." She smiled at us and made us both blush very slightly but smile back.

"May I go back to my group now?" Lucy sighed. I understood, unlike Sting so I replied,

"Yes." Sting argued.

"What! I don't want her to leave!" I saw Lucy and Sting slightly blush.

"She has to or her crazy friends will hunt for her and they will eventually find us because of Natsu." I remarked.

"I can beat them all up!" Sting said proudly.

"Yeah, Sting's the strongest!" Lector cheered who appeared with Frosch out of

nowhere.

"You better not!" Lucy glared at Sting.

"Why blondie?" Sting smirked.

"Because if you do... I. WILL. KICK. YOUR. ASS." Lucy almost screamed at him and managed to get a shiver and a moments worth of being frightened out of him which I found quite amusing. Sting then returned to his original self, an idiot.

"Like you can do that!" Sting laughed at her. Lucy got pissed off, which was obvious and punched Sting in the face then shoved him onto the floor. While Sting was on his journey to the floor, he yelped which did not go unnoticed by Lucy and especially by Lector, Frosch, and I. Lucy mocked him while managing to laugh at the same time.

"Well, I'll be going now!" Lucy smiled and waved goodbye at me. Of course I smile back while Frosch yelled,

"Come back again!" Lucy turned to confront us and mouthed 'I will.' Sting and I flushed and failed to cover it up so Lucy giggled at our actions. She then left to the hotel where her friends were waiting for her return. I do hope Lucy comes back.

* * *

How was it? Laxus is the next chapter! Please review! Also, it may be a while before I update because I tend to be more busy during summer than when I'm in school(for some reason).


End file.
